Late Night Calls
by gettsr
Summary: Sophie Webster gets a late night call from someone on her mind. Maybe a one-shot, maybe not.


A/N: This is so so speculatory. But at the moment why not eh? Leave a review should you wish to read more of this.

2:33 AM

She had to stop doing this. If things kept going on this way then her mum would start asking questions and that was the last thing Sophie wanted. She already felt like a zombie as it is. Sleep deprivation was not good.

But she couldn't stop thinking about her.

Sometimes when she closed her eyes all she could see was Maddie's body being pulled out of a canal. Or dead in a back alley. Or attacked on the Red Rec.

And when it wasn't one of those nightmare images, it was the look of anger mixed with a layer of fear right before she took off.

The brunette knew the fear well enough.

She didn't know whether Maddie was gay or what, but kissing a girl was always serious business. If you were wrong about the other person than at the very least you were massively merked off and at the most you could get thumped. As with everything it seemed- it was complicated. Even more so when you were gay.

Sophie sighed. Her own conflicted emotional attachment, that grew every day, was hard enough to deal with. But then there was the layer of panicked concern that it created. She tried extra hard to bottle it when her mum was around. But even Tim had picked up on it.

It was only a matter of time before her mum did. And then she'd never hear the end of it.

Maddie could play it off as nothing all she wanted, but Sophie swore that she felt something behind it. They had been circling each other for weeks now. Sure on the surface it was about the gold watch, but underneath it Sophie could now recognize more there.

Looking back now, all the signs were there.

She had found herself making sure that she was at the shelter when Maddie was. Sophie had interrogated poor Eleanor about the other girl's past. She had begun to think about her all the time.

She had wondered about what music she liked. And how did she know how to play pool so well.

And she waited for those moments when she would smile. Sometimes it was a chuffed grin when she had outsmarted somebody. Or a half-sided one when she received a text that she wasn't sure about. Sophie had begun to keep an ear out for her laugh when she was in the same room.

Yeah Sophie had begun to care for her.

3:03 AM

Sophie felt her phone vibrate under her pillow. Rising up groggily she saw that the number wasn't one that she recognized. She usually didn't answer those calls, but she had a gut feeling that this call was worth risking it.

"Are you there?" The voice on the other side of the line asked tentatively.

"Maddie?" Sophie asked baffled.

"Sorry if I woke youse" she replied. Her voice was a bit slurry and quiet but it was definitely her.

"Are you okay? I looked all over for you" Sophie said worriedly as she sat up in bed.

"Yeah I heard. I just had to get away for a while. Go undercover like James Bond" she chuckled.

"Why didn't you call me? I was so worried" Sophie asked the question that had plagued her for days.

"Why do you care?" Maddie asked defensively.

"I told youse why before you pulled a runner" she replied forcefully.

"Well you shouldn't" Maddie's said quickly.

"But I do" Sophie replied helplessly.

There was nothing but silence on the other end of the line. The brunette would of thought that the other woman had cut her off except that she could hear her breathing heavily.

"Maddie? Are you still there?" Sophie asked in a panic.

"I'm still here," Maddie confirmed with a sigh.

"When are you coming back?" She asked. She needed to know but feared the answer too.

"I have some things to do, but I'll be back soon" Maddie gave her a non-answer. Sophie sighed inwardly. She didn't want to scare Maddie again, but these ambiguous responses were frustrating.

"Promise me you'll call" Sophie asked softly.

"I will okay" Maddie said mardily. Sophie wasn't sure that she meant it, but for now it would have to do.

"So I'll see you soon" the brunette said hopefully.

"Not if I don't see you first" the other girl chuckled as Sophie went to hang up.

"Oh and Webster..." the girl on the other side of the line stopped her teasingly "you've got soft lips you."

The dial tone signaled the end of the call. But Sophie Webster didn't even notice as she fell back onto her pillows.


End file.
